User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Helgenish
I've seen this guy on the discussion board twice and yet he's still not categorized under Pure Evil. Seriously, how has he not been approved already? Update: It turns out that the discussions were created by sockpuppets, so it now makes sense why their proposals wouldn't have counted. What's the Work Octopath Traveler is one of the more recent RPGs created by Square Enix. It follows eight characters and how their stories come across one another. One of them is Primrose, a dancer who earns her salary at a tavern while also snooping details on the Crow Men responsible for murdering her father. Who is Helgenish? What has he done? Helgenish is the owner of the tavern in Sunshade that Primrose works at, using his dancers as his way to earn cash and reputation. At first, he seems like a reasonable fatherly figure who treats his dancer servants with respect. In actuality, he is a cruel, psychotic pervert with a long, long history of abusing his dancers when they fail to meet his standards. He will beat them to near death before tossing them in the streets to die. Primrose, in particular, is a major target for Helgenish's lust, as he has an obsessed relationship for her, so he abuses her to assert his control over her. While not fully confirmed, there are hints in his quotes that he seeks personal dances from Primrose while his customers are away and wants to hear her "purr" like the kitten she is, implying that he sexually abuses, or even rapes her. When Yusufa helps Primrose escape the tavern to track Rufus, one of the Crow Men, Helgenish tortures her on Primrose's whereabouts. Once Primrose returns, Helgenish has Yusufa held hostage, barely alive and beaten on the edge of a cliff. When Primrose offers herself to Helgenish in exchange for Yusufa's life, does he let Yusufa go? Of course not, he stabs and pushes her down anyways, outright laughing and mocking her last words as Primrose mourns her friend. So Primrose finally has enough of Helgenish and his vile ways and defeats him in battle. Dying from his wounds, he beckons her to do one last dance for him. But with her back turned, Helgenish still tries to kill Primrose only to have his throat slit. Mitigating Factors Say what you want about Simeon and his "relationship" to Primrose, Lucia and her obsession for Cyrus, Lyblac and her loyalty to her eldritch father; but there is NOTHING to defend Helgenish. Underneath his friendly facade, he is one despicable scumbag. All of his "love" to his dancers, especially Primrose, is clearly just perverted obsession with no real care towards them since he rids them once they have outlived their use to him. He also views his dancers as cats rather than humans. Heinous Standards Octopath Traveler has a large cast of characters and villains, with the main standards being theft and/or attempted murder. Helgenish goes beyond this by not only committing murder, but torturing, abusing, and emotionally destroying each and every one of his dancers who fail to reach his standards. Compared to the other starter antagonists for each heroes' journey, he is easily the evilest. Sure there are other villains in the game that do far worse than him, especially Rufus and Simeon further down Primrose's story, but Helgenish still stands out as a complete repulsive Hate-Sink. Final Verdict Yes through and through. Yes: 13 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +13 Consensus: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals